


Lessons

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Choose Your Own Ending, Experimentation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote it for someone who wanted there to be more Nat/Kevin (sorry, I forgot who you are!). I don’t know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Also, there are two different versions so when it comes to the branch off point you can choose which version you would like to read. :) Think of it as a “choose your own sexy adventure" fic.</p><p>(Nat is c2ndy2c1d’s.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this?” Kevin scratched the back of his neck. He glanced at the locked bedroom door and his friend sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to him, urging him down.

“You want to impress him, right? Trust me. You don’t go into a baseball game without field practice, so if you want to do well, you have to… “ He shrugged, and patted the bed with greater urgency, to the point that the pillows fell off the bed. “Don’t be a chicken,” he teased, and at that Kevin trekked across the bedroom and plopped onto the bed next to Nat. His lips were terse, as if he wanted to smile but couldn’t, nervous that this was a bad idea.

“Okay. So pretend I’m Double D.”

“Let’s not,” The redhead shot him down quickly. He remembered the last time he practiced kissing guys with Nat. His pretense that he was Double D was… terrible at best, and gave Kevin secondhand embarrassment. Kevin had told him to never pursue acting. Ever.

Nat shrugged. “Your loss, man. I am going to the Oscars next year.”

“Yeah? Well don’t hold your breath.”

Nat huffed. “ANYWAY. We going to do this or what?”

Kevin sighed. He stared at Nat and then looked away, quietly pulling his shirt up, but Nat stopped him, shaking his head.

“What? You beg me all the time to get naked, and I do and you bitch?!” Kevin yelled.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Kevin squinted his eyes. “There is no wrong way to take off clothes.”

“I agree… but let’s not get sidetracked. Listen. You want to impress the dork, right? Well, be romantic. Kiss him, fondle his butt…” He slapped his own face at seeing his friend’s uninterested look. “You can’t just throw your clothes off and fuck him!”

“I- I know that!”

“Oh yeah? Didn’t look like it,” Nat sneered.

“I decided to skip the making out part because we covered that last time,” Kevin said

“Maybe I need to test you. Make sure you’re not slipping.” Nat said, only a little serious.

“Let’s pretend we’ve already made out and fondled butts.”

Nat pouted. “No way. You won’t even let me pretend to be Double D. Why should I pretend we’ve already reached second base?”

Kevin dragged his hand over his face in exasperation. “Fine.”

They stared at each other, silent and apprehensive.

“Well?”

“I have to prepare myself for this mentally.”

“It’s just sex, Kev. Not much to think about.”

“Except you’re my friend. Friends don’t normally do this sort of thing…” He scrunched his face up at Nat’s lecherous sidelong glance. “At least most of my friends don’t normally do this sort of thing.” He breathed in deeply. “All right,” he told himself and turned quickly to Nat. He laced his fingers through green hair and gripped the back of his head, kissing him hard and fast.

“Tooob harb, mam!” * Nat mumbled against the mouth pressing insistently on his own. (*Too hard, man!)

Kevin pushed him back on the bed, body towering over him, face red with embarrassment. He looked like a deer in the middle of a road, pondering whether to run away or stay there. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He imagined his boyfriend, rail thin and pale, naked under him, unsure whether to use his hat to cover up his head or his genitalia. He held Nat’s hands down and laced his fingers through them, growling playfully before kissing him again, parting his lips in gentle contrast to the ferocity his mouth pressed over his, as if aiming to bruise the teen. Nat squirmed, testing the force of Kevin’s weight on him, grinning ear to ear, pretending to protest and losing.

Kevin laughed. “You’re never going to get that Oscar.”

Nat knit his brows in determination. “Oh, I will. Now less talking, more fucking.”

Kevin nuzzled his friend’s collarbone. “I think someone told me I need to be romantic. So you’re gonna have to wait.”

“Nggh.”

Kevin bit. “That your weak spot?”

“…yeah. Fuck. Do it again. Harder. —Gggh!” He jumped and fell slack in Kevin’s mouth, eyes glazed and cock throbbing. He was sure that Kevin was leaving marks, and the thought alone drove him wild, clutching the other’s body to his own.

He had thought about doing this several times - he wasn’t going to lie. He thought about it watching Kevin change in the locker rooms with him, body glistening with sweat. At the worst of moments he thought about it when he should be concentrating on a baseball game, watching his friend up to bat or darting between bases. He learned to not do this as much when while admiring Kevin, the baseball had hit him straight in the face. (He had laughed and said he was pulling a Harry Potter- trying to catch the ball with his mouth.)

His toes curled as Kevin moved on to nibbling on his ear.

“Another weak spot?” Kevin grimaced.

“-I got a lot of ‘em.” Nat smiled. “Keep going.” He moaned, raising his body up against Kevin’s, the front of his pants straining and too tight. Fuck fuck fuck he had to get undressed now. 

X  
Chap 2 Version: Kevin Takes over and torments Nat

Chap 3 Version: Nat teaches Kevin how to be a cockslut.


	2. Kevin takes over and torments Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate End Version 1

He pushed his arms up against Kevin’s grip pinning him down. This time his resistance was real, painfully so.

“Please,” he whined, grinding against Kevin’s knee.

“Didn’t you teach me this? What is it again…?” Kevin drawled lazily. “Oh right. Teasing.”

“I need it. Please, Kev,” he said, hopefully, gently. Seeing his friend wasn’t about to relent, he blared, “Dammit! Right now! Undress me right now!”

Kevin snickered. It wasn’t often that he got to see his friend regress back into a rich spoiled brat.

“Daddy’s little boy always gets what he wants, right?” There was a devious look in his eyes, one that Nat had never caught during their previous lessons. This was real and malicious. “Not today.”

Nat shivered. This was uncharted territory: Kevin was actually into this- into him. At least, into terrorizing him. It was payback, Nat knew. All those times Nat had teased or pranked him had grated the redhead more than he could get revenge. It was hard to get a rise out of Nat and Kevin had finally found a way to throw him off balance.

“It hurts… “ Nat decided to plead innocently.

“Good.” Kevin said coolly. He pulled up the front of Nat’s shirt, strong enough to hold him down with just one hand. He leaned forward and kissed his chest, delighting in his soft whining noises.

“Stop-”

“You’re really sensitive. Didn’t think you would ever regret it, did you?” A tongue darted over his nipples, and for fun, bit. Hard. Nat yowled, his shoulders and neck flushed. The sensations seared right through him, making his pants tighter.

“This isn’t funny!”

“Not right now but I’m sure you’ll look back on it and laugh.” Kevin winked. “Now. What else can I do to you?”

“Please! We were just practicing, remember-”

Kevin pulled the bedsheets into a bundled mass and shoved it in Nat’s mouth. “You always did talk too much.”

The cotton was stale in his mouth, drying all fluids. He muffled retorts as Kevin continued biting, licking, teasing. It was tearing him apart, making him drown in endorphins.

He finally felt relief at Kevin unbuttoning his pants and he muffled a dry sigh. His face flamed in embarrassment, feeling his cock twitch, knowing he really looked desperate right now.

At this point Kevin wasn’t holding him down, but cradling his hips in his hands thoughtfully.

“I’m not going to touch it,” he said and Nat’s hopes snapped and flamed all at once. Kevin leaned over to whisper, venomously, “But I am going to fuck you.”

Nat’s eyes widened, scared and gleeful. He was sure this was a dream at the sight of Kevin reaching for the bottle of lube. He had to be completely delirious, and if he wasn’t he was about to be. Kevin reached inside of him, much more gentle than he had been earlier. Although his friend had lack of experience with guys, he rivaled Nat in his experience with women. Nat suspected his friend knew all about anal preparation and was grateful for that. If he was going to be taken advantage of mid-lesson, he preferred the other being experienced at least in this part.

He hadn’t realized how eager he was until now. Sure, two or three fingers wasn’t enough, but in such little time? This was a new record.

His teeth clenched around the haphazard gag and moaned, begging to be taken fully, though he knew it was useless. Kevin couldn’t make out what he was saying and even if he could, he didn’t give a fuck.

As with everything else, Kevin took his time. His warmth pressed against Nat’s entrance, making him go insane with anticipation. “You’ve wanted it for a long time, right?”

His face burned with shame. Sexually, Nat was open and unafraid. He could never understand Double D whose face twisted in either disgust or embarrassment towards his lewd comments. For the first time, he felt shame for his desires.

“You? Embarrassed?”

He sorely wished he could pull the blankets up to cover his face but Kevin’s weight on his arms prevented him.

“So you didn’t answer my question. If you do I’ll fuck you. But I have to hear it from you first.” He leaned forward, their noses touching. “So? You’ve wanted me for a long time?”

A nod.

Kevin pushed, causing him to bite down on the bedsheets, grateful they were there.

Seeing him clench his teeth against the cloth, Kevin said: “Wait. I want to hear you moan.” He pulled the mess of bedsheets out of Nat’s mouth and thrust deeper.

“Ahhhn!”

Nat was tight around his cock. Precum leaked out of Nat’s own. He watched Kevin’s gaze linger there, smug and gripping. It was a false hope that he would touch him there, one that only made him harder.

“‘For a slut, I never expected you to be so tight,” Kevin grunted.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. You’ve been missing out.”

“Oh yeah? Show me,” he challenged.

Nat gripped Kevin by the shoulders and flipped the pair of them over. His palms crested over the bare chest, pausing over the patch of red hair. They finally rested on his pectorals.

Then, he began to move.

Kevin’s pupils dilated. As promised, his friend had surprised him, rolling his hips expertly along with his thrusts. His eyes were lilted, seductive, proud of his prowess.

“Told ya. Take notes.” His tone was crisp and warm like autumn and cinnamon cider, like a teacher playing inappropriate games with a student after class.

Kevin liked that tone.

“When am I ever going to use this?” he retorted, rolling his eyes.

“What if Double D wants to know what you feel like?” His lazy smile sharpened into a grin. “We can cover that in our next lesson. I bet you would like it.”

“Don’t. Get. Comfortable,” Kevin warned, gripping his hips.

“Right.” He chuckled, unswayed, unhurt. He was happy just to help his friend, and for this opportunity that fell in his lap. He wasn’t about to let negative feelings into this moment. It was the only one he might get.

Not to mention that Kevin felt nice.

Really nice.

“Don’t move like that.”

“And why not?” His words curled, and his hips swiveled to a beat in his head, ignoring his friend’s request. He was moving his body in a way that made him tighter than before, and it didn’t hurt that he looked hot doing it. He moved like a belly dancer, and his confidence radiated over him. Without thinking Kevin bit his lip and pushed deeper into him, nails digging into the flesh of his thighs.

“Cum for me, Kev,” he hissed.

His exhales were dry heaves as he came, like a fish gasping out in the open air. Nat clenched around him, chewing his lip until he was sure he was making himself bleed. “I’m go-” he gasped, releasing over the redhead’s abdomen.

Their breathing slowly relaxed and Nat reached for the tissues to clean himself up. He watched Kevin reach for them too and took his hand, stopping him.

Quietly, he bent forward and licked, lapping up his own juices. With a wink he retreated out of the bedroom and into the shower, leaving Kevin laying in bed, wondering if he could arrange a threesome somehow.

He grinned. Maybe Nat could teach him that too.


	3. Nat teaches Kevin to be a cockslut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 Ending.

“Nnn, on second thought. I can’t wait anymore.”

“Didn’t you tell me I should take things slow?” Kevin raised a brow.

“Change of plans. Help me out of these pants, will you?” He grunted and stood up, squirming out of his jeans.

“Dude, those are… jeggings.”

“They are skinny jeans and they make my butt look good,” Nat defended, still wriggling out of his jeans. He managed to bring them down to his knees and felt satisfied with that. With what he had planned for their lesson today, he didn’t need to undress all the way.

“So today’s lesson is sucking cock,” Nat announced, wishing he had a pair of glasses to push up the bridge of his nose as he said this.

“No way.” Kevin crossed his arms, perturbed. “When am I ever going to use this?”

“Kevin Barr, are you telling me you never give oral to your sex partners?” Nat scolded, narrowing his eyes.

“No,” he answered but averted his eyes. A blush ran across his face and then he turned back and growled, “Alright. So maybe I never did that stuff. Big deal.”

“Yes, big deal. No wonder you never kept a girl for more than a week.”

“That’s not it and you know it-”

A raised finger shushed him. “I think I know what you were expecting. But let me remind you, you asked me for my advice because you wanted to make Double D happy.”

He sat back down on the bed and waited, allowing Kevin to mull over his point. Just when he was ready to put his pants back on, the silence so long that he was prepared for a negative answer, Kevin surprised him.

“You’re right.” He scratched his arm sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You still ready to learn, or you want to take a break?”

Kevin shook his head to the break. His eyes ran down Nat’s body and rested at his member, slackened from the pause in their activities. He hesitated to move off the bed, and again, to kneel in front of the other teen.

To Nat, the sight of his best friend, one of his many crushes, on his knees- for him- for his boyfriend, made him hard again. He held his gaze to Kevin’s, eyes imploring. The responding gaze didn’t drift, confident.

“C’mere,” he whispered, voice dark and thick as molasses. He weaved his fingers through red hair and pressed down, guiding Kevin.

His lips brushed awkwardly against Nat’s member. He was surprised how smooth it felt against his mouth. He could feel the details of the soft ridges around the base of the head where the boy was circumcised, and the wetness touching the corners of his mouth- a product of Nat’s excitement. At first, he was half mast but with Kevin’s mouth against- and then suddenly- around his cock, he stiffened completely. A moan escaped him and his fingers curled against the redhead’s scalp, encouraging.

“A-are you sure you need lessons?” Nat asked without thinking. He berated himself for letting it slip out, worried that Kevin would stop. He relaxed when Kevin didn’t respond, too focused on the cock in front of him, squeezing it hard in his mouth.

“Mnn.” Nat licked his teeth, staring down at the form below him fondly. “You should use your tongue a little more.”

Obediently Kevin poked his tongue out to stroke the head. Mouth still firm around his penis, he played with the slit, lapping up the sweet taste of his pre-cum.

Kevin peeked an eye open, as if to ask if this worked.

Nat never answered, head to the ceiling, gasping, hands clenching Kevin’s head. He bucked his hips without thinking, forgetting he had promised to be gentle. Kevin rode out the thrusts, smiling slightly. He wondered what had held him back from doing this before, and suddenly he felt like all those times he could have performed oral sex were wasted.

Well, he decided, he would make up for it with enthusiasm.

He gripped the base of Nat’s member, slick with drool, still sucking. He closed his eyes to concentrate. He could tell his friend was so close- he was hotter than before in his mouth, almost boiling. From above he heard him gasping.

“I’m- I’m - I’m-” His eyes opened for only a moment but he couldn’t see, eyes glazed and unfocused.

Kevin could feel the arousal in his mouth become completely rigid and unrelenting, ready to burst. At that moment he realized he should have planned this earlier. Should he swallow? Pull out and let him cum? And cum where exactly? Not on his face. Definitely not his face.

Then where…

Where…

Before he could figure this out, an acrid taste like cloves hit his tongue. He pulled back with a jump and fumbled for the tissues. As expected, they were right by the bed on the nightstand. He spat, disgust painted vividly on his features.

As with anything, Nat took it in stride. “Next time I’m going to teach you how to swallow,” he announced.


End file.
